HyperInsomniaParaCondroid
by Kutenno
Summary: Sasuke is on the brink of suicide due to lack of a certain someone's affection. SasuNaru.


Hey, l33tmistress here. thought id take a break from my other ficcy, since i have brainfreeze on that one anyway and write a quicky naru/sasu fic.

Hyper-Insomnia-Para-Condroid

by Sum 41: yeah i know that this is kinda a weird song to use but this is an angsty one anyway.

''speaking''

'thinking'

_lyrics_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke dragged Naruto's limp body on his back as he and team 7 headed back from their latest mission to the sand county. Naruto, as usual, had trained a little to hard and was tired out. Kakashi, the lazy bastard that he is told sasuke to carry him and take him home when they got back. The thing is, Kakashi didn't know the torture he was putting the raven-haired boy through. Although, as of recent..... the jounin seemed to be doing this to him more and more often.... Actually, he always made Sasuke carry Naruto. Thank god the trip back to Konoha was a two day trip.

Sakura, failing miserably, attemted to start conversation with Sasuke for the thirteth time today. All she got this time though was a growl to leave him alone. She always abided to this action. She annoyed him like hell and he couldn't understand why Naruto liked her and not him. But, then again, Sasuke never really took action on his attraction to Naruto.

Night began falling, Kakashi picked a spot to set up camp, Sasuke laid down Naruto, and ran off to get firewood like always.

"Sasuke-kun, let me help..."Sakura whined.

"No, go away.... I want to be alone and prefer to be left alone..."he replied coldly.

"But, Sasuke-kuuuuun. Puleeeez let me go with you." she begged.

"I said NO! I'd rather be annoyed by Naruto than you!" he shouted and stalked off.

Sasuke smirked as he heard the pink-haired girl run off crying to Kakashi. He had very good reasons why to go off on his own. As soon as he got far enough away from the campsite, he sat at the base of a tree and reflected on his crush....

_Silence is ringing in my head_

_Stuck on repeat_

Sasuke pulled out a kunai, held it to his wrist, and smiled...

_Not much longer, I'll be dead_

_So just forget me_

_I'm losing my mind_

_And I don't think you could save me this time_

He knew, or so he thought, Naruto would never like him back the way Sasuke liked him. He wanted Naruto to be happy, and if that meant getting himself out of the picture, he was willing to do it. Without hesitation, he pressed the kunai and dragged it across his wrist. Dark crimson-metallic colored blood oozed from the fresh wound. His head began spinning, desperate to tell Naruto, he carved _'I love you, Naruto-chan'_ into the bark of the tree. He leaned against the tree, body gone limp, kunai still in hand, and eyes glazed with a look of satisfaction.

_And it goes_

_On and on_

_And I just feel helpless_

_How long will this take to wear out_

_On and on_

_When will I get through this_

_Welcome to my own down and out_

Naruto awoke, noticing something wrong. He stood and quickly looked around for his best friend. Kakashi noticed the alarmed look on his face but, when he tried to ask Naruto what was wrong, he ran off.

"Naruto!! Wait!!!"Kakashi called out in vain.

Naruto didn't even notice kakashi's voice. He just followed the smell of blood, knowing that he recognized the smell and dreading the thought of Sasuke being dead. He spotted the raven-haired boy a mile back and rushed as fast as he could to his side. Naruto glanced at the kunai in Sasuke's hand and knew he did it to himself. Quickly he healed the boy's wrist.

'Sasuke...... Why would you do this to yours-' his thought stopped in mid sentence as he read the carving in the tree bark.

_I'm falling deeper in this hole to disaster_

_I'm gripping what I thought control was falling faster_

_I'm losing my mind_

_And I don't think you could save me this time_

Naruto didn't know what to say..... He had felt the same way ever since their 'accidental' kiss only a few months earlier. His heart froze at the thought of losing his Sasuke. Tears welled up in his eyes. Desperatly he called out to his teacher.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!! Where are you?!" he called.

Upon hearing his name, Kakashi could now pinpoint where the boys were.

"Sakura, stay here and watch the camp" he ordered.

"Why? What's wrong? What's happened to Sasuke?!" she asked in vain.

Kakashi was already heading to where the boys were at and halfway there.

_It's dragging on_

_I'm wearing thin_

_I can't stop these walls_

_They keep caving in_

"Sasuke..... Sasuke wake up..... please....." Naruto whispered inbetween sobs.

He held Sasuke's hand to his face hoping to get a response. Kakashi arrived to find this, looked at the tree, and sighed at the punishment he was going to give Sasuke after the got back to Konoha and got Sasuke a blood transfussion. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand lightly as he opened his eyes enough to see that he was alive and well...... Naruto smiled then glared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-teme... you coulda just told me ya know..... baka." Naruto scolded.

"Dobe....." Sasuke whispered faintly.

"Looks like you're carrying him now, Naruto..." Kakashi stated.

Naruto picked Sasuke up carefully. Sasuke burried his head in the kitsune's chest to hide the amazingly bright blush that grazed his face, contradictinb the fact that he lost quite a bit of blood with his little escapade. When Naruto was sure Kakashi was at the camp he stopped and placed Sasuke's feet on the ground. He snaked his arms around the raven-haired boy and burried his face into the rook of the boy's neck.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Naruto asked sweetly.

"I thought you were to caught up in the pink banshee." Sasuke replied.

"Well, you got that one wrong.... I just play that way so noone would know the difference."

"Try not to do that as much anymore.... I get jealous easy..." Sasuke smirked as he leaned closer to those soft lips of Naruto's, capturing them as the blonde gasped lightly.

_And it goes_

_On and on_

_And I just feel helpless_

_How long will this take to wear out_

_On and on_

_When will I get through this_

_Welcome to my own down and out_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short but sweet doncha tink?! Review fo me plz!!!!! I give tankus by writin anoder one onle betta..... (I shortened da song a bit.... it was a little to long before)


End file.
